Spinal discs serve to cushion and stabilize the spine in addition to distributing stress and damping cyclic loads. The discs may become damaged due to injury or age and symptoms of a damaged disc may include severe pain, numbness or muscle weakness. Fusion is one method of reducing the magnitude of the symptoms of damaged spinal discs, or for any pathology that would suggest direct spinal decompression as a treatment. The primary goals of fusion procedures are to provide stability between the vertebrae on either side of the damaged disc and to promote natural fusion of those adjacent vertebrae. One of the most common fusion techniques utilized is the transforaminal lumbar interbody fusion (TLIF) in which the intervertebral disc space is accessed and operated on through a posterolateral approach.
Generally, the TLIF procedure is performed through an “open” approach requiring a large incision and the separation and/or cutting of muscle and tissue, resulting in long recovery times and post-operative pain related to the procedure. To reduce the drawbacks associated with open procedures, minimally invasive techniques that reduce incision size and muscle cutting are becoming more popular. However, working through the smaller exposures brings other challenges, for example, decreased visualization and decreased flexibility in manipulating surgical instruments, among others, and thus the skill, training, and experience required for performing minimally invasive TLIF procedures is significantly higher than for open surgeries. A need therefore exists for improvements relating to the performance of minimally invasive TLIF procedures. The instruments and methods described herein are directed to addressing these needs.